


In Noct we Trust

by KalasFiction



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Ignis DLC, Episode Ignis Spoilers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Party Member Ravus Nox Fleuret, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:47:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21659299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalasFiction/pseuds/KalasFiction
Summary: Ravus helps Noctis find Ignis after his battle with Ardyn. He hangs back while Noctis enters the crystal willingly, but stays with the three remaining chocobro's to try and redeem himself enough to be reunited with his dear sister.
Relationships: Ravus Nox Fleuret/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	In Noct we Trust

_“I don’t want to die… without him...”_

_“IGNIS!”_

_“Please… Lend me your strength! Help me protect my friends!”_

* * *

Taking Noctis et al to Zegnautus Keep to find Scientia seems the least I can do after the advisor saved my life, and I feel that allying myself with them will go some small way to making me worthy of joining my sister when I die. I am intent on seeing her dreams for Noctis and for the world become a reality, it is the only mission I have to fill the gaping void that Lunafreya’s death has left inside of me. Helping the boy will hurt, the way they look at me, the way they – rightfully - hate and distrust me, the damage to my pride and the guilt that I feel are all a fitting punishment for a traitor.

The distraction from the grief tearing me apart inside was welcome, the increasing frequency of their side glances was not. I hung back when we arrived, glad to be rid of them, wanting nothing to do with the reunion, whether it be heart warming or heart breaking, I alone know the pain of the Ring. Well, if Scientia has perished anyway. I do not know why I wait for at least one of them to return – perhaps it is sick fascination, perhaps I am at a significant loss of what to do next. I have no one to serve, no one to command, no one to live for; no real reason to carry on at all really… No! I must keep going, help in any way that I can to rebuild the world that my sweet sister believed in with all her heart. When my work is done, and the King of Light sits on the throne. Then I will have earned my rest.

I start when I hear heavy foot steps and tilt my head to listen – Amicitia, the man is carrying something with great care if the sound of his gait is anything to go by. I can hear snivelling and sniffing from the other one, Argentum, and I immediately assume the worst. Scientia has not survived his ordeal, I am surprised to feel my heart sink a little in disappointment. The man had been a good one. There are no other foot steps – Noctis is in the crystal then, or dead but my sister would insist that I believe the former.

“R-Ravus?” The blonde boy is clearly weeping, I feel a swell of annoyance in my chest – daemons do not stop attacking for grief, nor does Ardyn.

“Keep your guard up.” I say, my tone icy. “Your comrade is clearly carrying a heavy burden, he cannot protect you.” My words have the desired effect and the boy narrows his eyes, starting to watch Amicitia’ back. The large man is carrying Scientia in his arms and glares at me over the willowy man’s head, I stare back at him until he looks away. I approach to inspect his burden, I do not let the shock that I feel show when I see Scientia’s chest rise and fall.

“He’s alive.” I state, and Amicitia looks back at me; nodding curtly.

“Noctis has put on the ring, gone into the crystal.” He grounds out, “Iggy was barely alive when we got to him… Noct and your sister saved him.”

My breath stalls when he says it and I almost forget to feel annoyed at the use of that ridiculous nickname, _Iggy,_ it doesn’t suit the man at all. I say nothing and Argentum pipes up; “There were sylleblossoms.” I feel a lump rise in my throat at that and swallow compulsively until I can speak.

“We need to leave this place. The daemons will soon return and without Noctis, and with you carrying Scientia, we will not survive long.”

* * *

We drive until we find a small abandoned house on the very outskirts of the city. The lights still work and it’s furnished. I do not spare time thinking about why it is abandoned. Amicitia settles Scientia on the couch and Argentum immediately starts to fuss over him, holding a damp cloth on his forehead and prattling on. I roll my eyes to the heavens and leave to get wood for the small stove that Amicitia is busying himself with.

It doesn’t take me long and when I return Scientia is awake and staring blankly at the ceiling as Argentum talks at him. Amicitia’s shoulders are tense as he boils some water on the stove for cup noodles, I deposit my sticks and logs next to him and receive a grunt that I can’t be bothered to interpret. He adds the water to the disgusting noodles and hands me a cup, I take it with a nod of thanks and retire to a small ground floor bedroom without a word.

The bed is too large for the room, pushed right up against the wall, leaving no room for anything else but I don’t care. I shed my armour and sit stiffly on the edge of the bed, I eat my noodles and listen carefully to the others trying to get Scientia to talk to them. From what I can gather he is awake but unresponsive, probably in shock – maybe half dead from using the ring. Eventually they fall silent, Argentum whispers that as Ignis is sleeping perhaps they should get some rest too. I hear Amicitia go out to check the perimeter and Argentum go up the stairs, I guess that they’ll be bunking together as Amicitia’ much louder foot falls follow when he gets back.

I slide under the covers and am asleep almost instantly.

I’m not sure what wakes me until the timid knock comes again, I roll over and get up. I open the door with a grunt to see Scientia looking at the floor, green eyes unfocused and hand still poised to knock again. “Scientia, what do you want?” I ask groggily, but not unkindly. He doesn’t answer but he does raise his eyes to meet mine and I take a step back. The raw _pain_ in those eyes shocks even me and I move aside for him to come in, he doesn’t hesitate to step into the room and sit on the edge of the bed. I wonder if perhaps he is sleep walking, “Scientia,” I try again, “what is it?” He still doesn’t respond so I resign myself to his silence and move around him to the side of the bed that is pressed against the wall. “I am tired Scientia. If you wish to sleep here you may.”

It is some time before I feel him lift the covers and settle next to me, he lies as far away as possible and is as stiff as a board. I feign sleep and listen to him until his breath hitches and he begins to shake, he shudders and I can tell that he is weeping. I lie awake as he cries himself to sleep, and for a long while afterwards.

* * *

The next morning when I wake up he isn’t there though it is still early – a little after sunrise – I dress quickly, putting on my armour and heading out of the room. From the snores coming from above me I can safely assume that the other two are still asleep but Scientia is not in the main room. I head outside with a sigh, I may have been kind last night but I am not the man’s babysitter; he should know that he is significantly weakened from his ordeal with Ardyn and not be outside alone.

Walking outside I blink in the sunlight, we will all have to start to be early risers if we want to see the sun before the long night sets in. I haven’t walked very far away from the house when I spot my errant charge sat on a large rock with his face tilted up to the sun, eyes closed. I let out a hiss of disapproval when I am able to get right next to him without him noticing my arrival. “If I was an attacker you’d be dead now Scientia.” I tell him grumpily.

He opens his eyes and blinks up at me slowly, the empty, blank expression still present. “Hello Ravus.” He says simply, “won’t you take a seat?” I huff impatiently but comply all the same, settling myself down in the dust beside him. “We need to make the most of the sunlight hm?” He says quietly.

I give a sharp nod in agreement that he doesn’t see as he has once again closed his eyes, one still raw looking and tilted his head up towards the sky. We sit in silence for a little while, him sunbathing, me keeping watch. He doesn’t seem inclined to move so I prompt him, telling him that his friends will be sending out a search party once again if we don’t go back.

He lets out a long, shuddering sigh and tries to stand; his body fails him however and I am forced to take him under the arms and pull him to his feet. “You need to rest Scientia,” I tell him sternly, holding onto him as he regains his balance. “Your body has been through a massive trauma, and your mind even more so.”

He pulls himself away angrily and almost snarls. “And what, pray, do you know about the state of my mind?”

I stare at him for a beat before responding quietly, “I too have worn the ring, boy, and with much greater consequence.” I turn sharply away from him and head back to the house, leaving him standing watching my retreating back, babysitting duties be damned.

* * *

If the other two notice my foul mood when I return then they do not mention it, they ask if _Iggy_ is with me and I reply that he is following, walking into the room I have claimed and slamming the door behind me. I hear them start to fuss over their missing chocobo chick as soon as he steps over the threshold and if he speaks I don’t hear him.

There is little space for it but I do some stretches in my room before hopping through the window to go and train. I don’t tell them where I’m going and I doubt they’ll notice my absence anyway, I heard them planning to stay here until _we_ figure out our next move. How I got caught up in the _we_ I do not know, perhaps they felt that my assistance in helping find Scientia was an indication that I wanted to join the team – perhaps to them Princes are interchangeable. A voice that sounds suspiciously like Lunafreya’s scolds me in my head for being mean. I see the grief on their faces as surely as I feel my own torment.

Before I can allow myself to think on it too much I am set upon by a cockatrice and forget all about anything but the fight for survival. It is a hard fight, nowhere near as difficult as taking on Scientia was but I’ll never tell him that, and by the end I am dirty and sweating and, I imagine, stinking. I forage for some berries for sustenance before continuing my one man attack on the local wildlife. I do manage to gather some meat and other supplies as I absolutely _refuse_ to eat those abhorrent cup noodles again.

As I trudge back to the house I consider slipping back in through my window like a child but decide against it, startling them all seems like it might be mildly more entertaining so I open the door and stroll in – catching them all completely off guard. “It is fortunate that I no longer wish to kill you all,” I say snidely, “you make for quite the easy targets.” The effect is immediate, Amicitia jumps to his feet and I assume tries to look threatening, Argentum looks slightly ashamed and Scientia’s eyes remain glazed and staring at the wall opposite him. I ignore all of them and dump my bag of meats in the cold store before going to the shower room to clean up. I have very little clothing so I rifle through the closet in the bathroom, finding a loose fitting shirt and some pants before throwing my filthy stuff in the wash. I tie my hair back and return to the main room to begin preparing a meal for us, I ignore the amazed gazes as I start to expertly move about the kitchen and losing myself in the easy but enjoyable task. I can almost forget everything until Argentum interrupts me with his shrill cry asking what it is that I’m doing.

“What do you mean, ‘what am I doing?’” I ask him, honestly bemused, “I am making us dinner. I assume you’ve had nothing but disgusting cup noodles all day?” I also realise in the same moment that they will have never seen me without my armour on, nor the casing for my prosthetic arm which the sleeve of this peasant’s shirt fits over effortlessly.

Apparently the boy’s curiosity makes him braver as he approaches and offers very sheepishly to help, I get him to wash up as I go and continue my task – I can feel him watching me but ignore him entirely aside from passing him items to wash.

“You are a lot smaller without your armour on.” Amicitia grunts at me.

“And yet no less deadly.” I reply, underlining threat obvious in my tone. He doesn’t speak to me again but I swear I hear a snort of laughter from the sink behind me. We continue in silence until I place bowls of food on the table and they come up to eat. Scientia doesn’t move so I take him a bowl and shove it into his hands, his eyes flick to mine and I remind him that his body needs to heal. He shrugs at me but does start to eat slowly.

“How did you do that?” Argentum asks with his mouth full. I pretend not to understand him until he swallows and asks again.

“Do what?” I ask, raising an eyebrow at him questioningly.

“Get Ignis to eat?” He says, voice dropping to a whisper. “He won’t even acknowledge the two of us...” He looks down sadly.

“I simply told him to,” I reply at normal volume and the blond flinches, blue eyes immediately flicking over to where Scientia sits, quietly eating his meal. “Scientia’s body has been though a massive amount of trauma, his mind has likely not caught up yet. At least that is how it was for me.” I finish my bowl and leave the table, leaving them both staring after me. I excuse myself to my room to give them an opportunity to talk about me at length and lie on the bed staring up at the ceiling.

I am cleaning Alba Leonis meticulously when a hard knock sounds at the door, on a call of enter Amicitia opens it but hovers in the frame. “I just wanted to thank you for dinner, and for getting Iggy to eat something.” He grumbles at me. I open my mouth to reply but he adds more before I can. “I’m gonna take Prom out for a little training, he’s got the least experience. Can you… um… can you keep an eye on Ignis?”

I consider for a moment before replying, “I shall keep an ear out for Scientia but I am not his babysitter.”

Amicitia looks like he’d like to say a great number of things but settles on two words, “fair enough”, before leaving with Argentum and leaving my door wide open. From my position on the edge of the bed I have a clear line of sight to Scientia, who is now stretched out on the couch staring up at the ceiling.

“I see you have had a monumental view change since dinner.” I call over to him, “exactly how different are the wall and the ceiling?”

I don’t expect him to reply which is why I start a little when he dead pans that the ceiling is ever so slightly more off white. I get up and walk over to him and stare pointedly at his long legs until he gets the hint and sits up, making room next to him for me to sit down.

“I owe you an apology for this morning Ravus.” He states quietly, voice scratchy from lack of use. “I also owe you my thanks for leading the others to Zegnautus keep… I… I would be dead now if you hadn’t.” He falls silent until I nudge his foot with mine, “hm?”

“Am I to wait for both in the mail?” I quip, and a very small smile appears on his face but it is very brief, he doesn’t reply; he just nudges my foot back. “Why are you ignoring your friends Scientia?” I ask and he looks down at the floor then up to the ceiling, taking a very measured and deep breath. He pauses for so long that I suspect that he is not going to reply and begin to stand.

“Because they know me too well,” he whispers and I turn to look down at him, eyebrow raised. I sit back down as he elaborates. “To them I am the grown up, the advisor, the man with a plan, the man with no feelings! Around the citadel they used to say that I was made of stone, not fire, as I felt nothing. But now my soul is gone and if I talk to them my shell will break and I’ll truly have nothing left.” He says it all in a rush and his eyes glisten with unshed tears, “I am lost without him.” He lets his face fall into his hands, slumped forward and defeated, almost exactly like I was when he offered me comfort.

I think for a while before carefully putting a hand on his back, between his shoulder blades and resting it there gently, “your Prince is not gone Scientia. He is merely preparing to save the world. He will return and bring the end of the suffering and of the scourge.” He makes a small noise of disbelief and asks if I truly believe that. I have only one response, “I didn’t. But my sister did, so much so that she was willing to die for it. And in the end, Scientia, the only thing that I’ve ever believed in, is her.”

* * *

We sit in silence after that, I trace little patterns on his back – absentmindedly drawing sylleblossoms as if he were Lunafreya after a nightmare when we were children, I am under no illusion; I know exactly what it is I’m doing. I am replacing Lunafreya in my head, or rather projecting my over protective behaviours towards her onto Scientia. I can relate to both the physical and mental anguish that he is suffering because of the Ring, because of having to stay strong when all you want to do is fall apart, because of missing the one person that you most hold dear. Perhaps he is of a similar mind as after a while he leans his head on my shoulder and seems to be dozing peacefully when I hear voices outside. I ease him back onto his side of the sofa and stand quietly.

I move silently back to my room and close the door behind me just as they open the front door. I hear them drop their voices as they notice that Ignis is asleep (or at least pretending to be) and they head upstairs. I wait for a couple of minutes before opening my door again only to come face to face with an exhausted looking man.

“Scientia!” I hiss out in surprise, stepping out of his way and he comes straight in and sits on my bed again. He opens and closes his mouth several times before I lie down next to the wall again. He looks at me and shifts awkwardly, “I-I’m not ready to sleep yet.” He murmurs, the bags under his eyes saying otherwise.

“Then what is it that you want?” I reply, moving to pile the pillows up against the headboard so that I can lean against them comfortably.

“I don’t know.” He bows his head sadly, “I loved him so much. I mean… I _love_ him so much.”

“I know.” And I do; no man fights that hard for someone that they do not love. I saw the passion in his eyes, the fear when he saw Noctis downed and the absolute, complete devastation when he thought there was nothing he could do to save his Prince. He went to that Keep willingly, gladly, to save the man he loved. He went to that Keep ready to die to keep Noctis safe. I tell him all of this and by the time I’m done he is openly crying into his hands.

“I miss him so much,” he sobs out before shoving his fist in his mouth to muffle the sound. My heart hurts for him and I get up crouch in front of him, my hands gripping his knees.

“I know that you do, but he is coming back to you boy. He has gone into the crystal willingly has he not? He has used the power of the ring to save his friends? He will survive this and so will you! You do not have to be made of stone, I _understand._ ”

Eventually he composes himself enough to tell me that he doesn’t deserve my kindness, and that he should have better control over himself. He tries to apologise but I shush him at that point, standing us both up and steering him down on the side of the bed that I occupied last night. I pull the covers over him and settle down facing him, his face is red and blotchy and he looks so damn _tired._

“Sleep Scientia.” I tell him, “wake me if you need me.” Turning off the light I close my eyes and start to drift off.

“Ravus?” His voice wobbles out from the darkness, “I’d prefer it if you could use my first name”

“Then I shall endeavour to do so.”

* * *

When I wake up Ignis is still snoring softly, I dress silently and don my armour ready to go out and train again. It is the only thing that takes my mind off my sister. I look back at Ignis once more before heading out the door, no leaving through the window today. It is still dark outside but I may as well get used to training in the darkness, I don’t get far before the daemons are upon me; rising out of their oily pits and dredging up their foul smell.

I’m dealing with some goblins when I hear the tell tale creak of a red giant… Then, to my horror, another one. I’ve always been one to know my limits, well to the exception of one Ignis Scientia, and I know that I’m out matched. The goblins are still chittering away at my feet and with two giants baring down on me I know that it’s time to go. I flip backwards away from my battle ground, or try to but a goblin catches my foot and I spiral onto the ground landing awkwardly on my back. The fall knocks the wind out of me and I only just manage to roll to the side as a sword the size of Amicitia buries itself in the ground mere millimetres from my head. I get up as quickly as I can but it’s not quick enough, the other giant catches me with a fist and I am thrown against a boulder, as I’m struggling to get my bearings I’m sure I hear a shout by can’t be sure over the ringing in my ears.

A couple of goblins hurry to take advantage of my lack of co-ordination and start clawing at me with their poisonous claws, it stings as they manage to find the weak spots in my armour and rip open my skin. I’m trying to fight them off when I hear a gunshot and the area is bathed in light, the goblins scream in confusion and are quickly impaled on a spear. Ignis lands next the me, apparently coming from over the boulder, and presses a potion into my hand which I break immediately. It clears my head and the ringing in my ears stops, I stand and rush to join the three of them against the giants who have been significantly weakened by Argentum’s light show. I feel like I’m moving through syrup and I can feel my poisonousness wounds taking their toll, my vision starts to blacken around the edges and I shake my head to clear it.

The remaining giant seeps back into it’s disgusting pit and only then do I realise that one is dead and that the sun is coming up. I fall to my knees breathing harshly and holding my side to staunch the blood flow, Ignis is instantly at my side; he yanks my hands away and winces. He reaches for another potion but I shake my head firmly, “we have to ration them.” I hiss at him.

“He’s right.” Amicitia says firmly, and Ignis’ answering glare is every bit as sharp as one of his daggers. “You know that he is Iggy. We can patch him up back at the house.” Ignis’ rebuttal is interrupted when I vomit over the ground in front of me and know no more.

* * *

Lunafreya sits on the edge of my bed, mopping my brow as I sweat profusely and whispering soft words of comfort. It brings tears to my eyes and I want to tell her how much I miss her but my throat closes around what I’m trying to say and I just end up coughing, I have to lean over the side of the bed and vomit unceremoniously onto the floor. I apologise and she just helps me back into bed, smoothing my hair back from my face, “hush Ravus, it’s all right. It’s okay.” She says and to my shame I feel the tears start to slide down my face.

“Lunafreya… I am so so sorry.” I choke out, throat burning. She shushes me again and tells me to sleep so I close my eyes obediently, sliding into unconsciousness.

* * *

The next time that I wake up I am sweating but so cold that I start to shake uncontrollably, I must make a noise or my teeth start to chatter so loudly that Ignis is alerted as he appears in the doorway.

“Ignis… I’m so cold...” I manage to force the words through my teeth and he lays a warm hand on my brow, I moan in appreciation and lean into his warm hand.

“You’re burning up,” he sighs and reaches for more blankets from somewhere, he piles them onto me but I feel no difference. My body starts to shake as I shiver as if Shiva herself is embracing me, a look that I cannot identify passes over Ignis’ face and he starts to undress. As I watch him I realise that I am wearing very little, just my underwear and dressings over my wounds. I don’t have time to think about it though as Ignis lifts the blankets and slides in next to me, drawing me into his arms and tight against his chest.

“W-what are you doing?” Even as I ask I feel his glorious body heat seeping into me and warming me down to my bones. He rubs my back and arms vigorously, “body heat. It’s all right Ravus, I’ve got you.” He whispers, his breath tickling my ear, and I believe him; I fall back to sleep in his arms.

* * *

I wake up with a heavy weight on my chest and I try to get out from under it, it groans and I freeze. I know that sound. No no no this cannot be happening, he swore it would just be once! He gets off me and moves over, he sits up and a gasp of horror leaves my throat. He is wearing Scientia’s face!

“Ardyn.” I say, and he just blinks at me. “Show your face you coward!”

“Ravus I-”

“Silence!” I shout, the effort exhausting, “how dare you wear his face! Get away from me! You sick fuck, you promised me just once!”

He raises his hands in surrender. “Ravus it’s just your fever. You are unwell, you need to calm down before you hurt yourself.”

“You murdered my sister!” I scream at him, immediately succumbing to a coughing fit. I’m wheezing and spluttering when he tries to touch me, I lash out and catch him in the face and he backs off holding his cheek. He looks down at me and leaves the room, I try to stand up and collapse on the floor before I can get anywhere. I groan and, to my shame, start to sob. Lunafreya’s death crushing me with the weight of it. Then Scientia is there, the real Scientia, Ardyn must have got to him, there is blood on his face from a split on his cheek bone.

“Oh Ravus.” He says quietly, crouching down beside me, “come on, let’s get you back into bed.”

“We have to go Scientia!” I cry out, “he’s here, he’ll hurt you again! He’ll take you away!”

He lifts me from under my arms and I try to get out of the door again when I realise that The Sword of the Father is missing. “Regis’ sword! Where is it? I have to give it to Noctis when he is ready. Scientia I h-have to p-please h-help me...” I go limp in his arms and can’t fight any more, he gets me back into bed and I remember nothing else.

* * *

I hurt everywhere; my muscles are heavy, my eyes are gritty and my chest feels like a ten tonne weight has settled on it. I turn my head slowly and am surprised to see Ignis dozing in a chair beside my bed, it looks very uncomfortable; his long legs are bent at odd angles in the narrow space and his hand rests on his chin holding his head up. There are bags under his eyes and the right side of his face is a dark blue colour, it’s swollen and looks incredibly sore. I try to clear my throat and it is agony, as I’m coughing and spluttering Ignis awakens and presses a drinking straw against my lips, smoothing my hair back from my face.

“Shh Ravus, easy now. Just sip.” He pulls straw away again at I try to follow it, I’m so thirsty. “You’ll be sick if you drink too much too fast.”

“Scie – Ignis, what happened? How did you get us away from Ardyn?” I cannot speak normally and it comes out as a rushed mess of panicked words. Ignis continues to pet my hair and takes a seat on the bed.

“Ardyn was never here Ravus. It was just the poison from the goblins, it gave you a high fever. You were hallucinating quite a lot.” He looks down, as if deciding whether to tell me a secret. “I’m afraid that you thought I was Ardyn… And that I was your sister too.”

My face flushes and I turn away from him as best I can, “and the others?” I ask through gritted teeth, “who did I think they were?”

“They haven’t been here Ravus, they left for lestallum shortly after you got hurt – Gladio was desperate to see Iris and we couldn’t let him go alone after what happened to you. I was the obvious choice to remain. As much as I hate to admit it I’m still not up for long journeys. And… And well, I wanted to take care of you.”

His voice is so soft, so caring and so _comforting_ that I feel something break in my chest and my resolution to keep my distance from Noctis’ friends tears a little bit. Ingis is different. I understand why his friends refer to him as a mother hen, he rests his hand on my forehead again and I bite back a moan.

“I hit you!” I realise suddenly, trying to sit up but he holds me down with little to no effort with just the hand on my brow. I realise it doesn’t matter, not in the grand scheme of things… I did try to kill him. “I’m sorry.” I whisper anyway, so full of tears and remorse and weakness. I can’t stand to be so weak in front of anyone but I also can’t seem to contain myself. I fall back, as I always have in these situations, to building walls and ask him to leave. A shadow of hurt crosses his features but he complies, shutting the door quietly behind him. A little murmur of guilt surprises me but I ignore it, turning my head into the pillows to stifle the sound of my misery as I cry bitterly.

* * *

I must assume that it is a new day when I finally get up on shaky legs and dress pathetically slowly, wincing and biting my lips to contain the pained noises that try to force their way out. I am out of breath and trying to hide it as I head out of my room, needing the bathroom desperately and spy Ignis in the kitchen. I bypass him and close the door of the bathroom quietly, I deal with my needs almost as slowly as I dressed but feel better for having a wash. Heading back out I find Ignis on the couch and sink down next to him with a groan.

“I feel like shit.” I tell him bluntly.

“You look it.” He quips back.

“I’m sorry that I sent you away Scie- Ignis…” I begin, apologies not coming easily to me, “I… I am truly thankful for how you took care of me.”

“You are welcome.” He replies, nudging my foot with his. “Are you hungry?”

“Not particularly.” I say just as my stomach growls loudly, I cross my arms in defiance and glare at the floor as he chuckles.

“I will make you something.” He says, he starts to stand but I catch his arm. I’m not sure what I want, or why I stop him but I do.

“Don’t...” I offer weakly, “I mean, do you like cooking? Honestly?”

He sighs out a long breath and watches me for a moment, green eyes unreadable – I’m uncomfortable under his gaze but can’t look away.

“Honestly?” He asks, and I nod. “No. It is a skill that I developed purely because it needed doing, Noctis...” He clears his throat a few times, “Noctis liked my cooking so I endeavoured to improve. It… It is, or was, just easier to pretend that I have a great love for it.”

I have nothing really to say to that so I just sit, hand still on his arm and stare at the floor for a long while before he shifts again.

“Let me make you something Ravus? You haven’t eaten for days. And I… I need the distraction. Please?” He sounds resigned and I nod my consent. He goes into the kitchen and I watch him all the while; a strange feeling in my chest. To think that he has performed this simple duty for so many years purely because his Price seemed to enjoy it, I wonder what other skills he has perfected in the name of duty and I also wonder if he has ever had a life outside of Noctis; how long he has been in service. I start when he hands me a bowl of what seems to be a simple broth, I nod my thanks and notice that he doesn’t have his own portion.

“Where is your food Ignis?” I ask him, an eyebrow raised.

“I...” I watch him debate internally whether or not to lie to me.

“Ignis?” I prompt. “It is unwise to lie to me boy.”

He looks at the floor sullenly and a blush spreads across his high cheekbones. “Everything tastes of ash.” He mutters, “I hate eating. I feel nauseous all the time.”

I am quiet for a long time, eating my broth that certainly doesn’t taste like ash and watching him. He is obviously not still in the room with me, his eyes are unfocused and he isn’t blinking. He takes shallow breaths and wherever he is seems to be a terrible place, he suddenly surges forwards and holds his head in his hands. He moans loudly seemingly without awareness and starts to rock back and forth. I put my empty bowl down and move to sit closer to him, I hover my hand over his shoulder – not really sure what to do, offering comfort something that doesn’t come naturally to me.

Eventually I man up enough to place my hand onto his shoulder and he doesn’t seem to feel it, I go all out and stretch my arm across his shoulders on a backwards rock and hold him still. He doesn’t struggle, he just goes limp and keeps his hands over his eyes pushing his glasses into the bridge of his nose painfully.

“Ignis… Ignis come back.” I say, shaking him gently. “I’m here with you. Come back.”

He takes a while to do so but he does come back eventually. He turns his head to look at me and I’m shocked to see how young he looks, and how lost.

“Ravus?” He croaks. “I… I’m here.”

“So I see, good boy.” I praise him absently, keeping my arm around his shoulders. He’s trembling like a leaf and I’m increasingly unsure of what to do with him, I still feel weak and exhausted so going back to bed makes logical sense. I will make him eat later, but for now I think we should sleep. I propose the idea to him and he looks at me with wide green eyes.

“Please don’t leave me here alone.” He says quietly but desperately.

“If you wish to bunk with me then I will not stop you. Come.” I help him to his feet and guide him into my room. We move ridiculously slowly together but get there in the end, I gesture for him to get in the bed first so that he is next to the wall. I don’t like the idea of him sneaking off while I sleep and he shouldn’t be able to if he has to climb over me. He settles in still fully dressed and watches me as I settle myself next to him, leaving a sizeable gap between him and I.

“How old are you boy?” I hear myself ask him and he looks at me for a while before answering.

“I’m twenty-two.” He says in no more than a whisper and I close my eyes tight shut, no more than a child then. Charged with saving the world, keeping an errant Price in line and an Officer of The Crownsguard I assume. I know what makes me do what I do next, I know that it’s a terrible idea and I know that it will come back to haunt me but I still take him into my arms and bury my face in his hair. He stiffens at first but quickly relaxes into my embrace.

“I have you Boy, I’m here.” I force out past a rapidly growing lump in my throat.

* * *

A few hours later I wake up and untangle myself from Ignis’ long limbs, I managed to get out without waking him and head to the kitchen. Rifling through our supplies I find enough to make him something substantial and get to it, I make enough for a few days just in case; though I will need to build my strength sooner rather than later though a hunt.

I return to the bedroom to find Ignis sitting up and taking off his glasses, they’ve dug into his face as he slept and I feel guilty for not thinking to take them from him. His hair is sticking up all over the place and I cannot help but find him endearing, learning his age has further softened me to him and I want to take care of him, give him a break from always having to be the one in charge – the man with a plan as he put it. And I want to fill the gaping hole that loosing Lunafreya has left in my soul but I’m not going to dwell on that – perhaps grief has driven me insane.

“How are you feeling?” I ask him and he jumps.

“I should be asking you that… You are the one that has been injured.” He says, his voice is husky with sleep and tears.

“Your broth has restored me.” I quip, “speaking of which, come with me please?”

He thinks about it, I watch the cogs turn, maybe he wants to be free of all his responsibilities as much as I want to be able to take them away.

“All right.” He scoots across the bed and I lead him back to the kitchen, sitting him at the small table and putting a large bowl of food in front of him. I fetch my own bowl and start to eat, watching as he pushes his meal around with his fork. I watch him for a while, rapidly getting more annoyed.

“Ignis.” I growl warningly, “you need not eat all of it but you must make some effort. You need to heal.”

“I am not a child!” He snaps at me and I just stare into angry green eyes until he looks away. I finish my food and move to sit closer to him.

“Ignis. There is much to do, and you must have the strength to do it. That starts here. I know that you are grieving, I _know_ how much it hurts; so let me help you? And in doing so let me help myself?” It’s probably the most that I’ve spoken to anyone aside from Lunafreya in a very long while and I am inexplicably exhausted by it.

“How will helping me help you?” He asks, sitting back from the table and crossing his arms. His raised eyebrow annoys me, I feel like he’s mocking me after I bared part of my soul to him so I stand up abruptly.

“Do as you damn well please then, Boy.” I snarl at him, building all my walls back up quicker than I ever have before and walking out of the house; slamming the door behind me.

How dare he? I am enraged, I don’t have a weapon with me but I still stride off away from the house confident in the protection of sunlight for at least long enough for me to stomp off my aggression. I get to a nearby lake and surge into it with out even taking the time to remove any of my clothes, tired of feeling sweaty and disgusting from all my time in bed. The water is cold enough to force the air from my lungs and clear my head marginally, I swim for a long while until I’m exhausted and my anger has abated to a low ebb.

I climb out of the lake when the sun gets to just past a mid angle in the sky, I’m not going to risk certain death on account of him damaging my fragile _ego_. I’m wet through and it’s not exactly _warm_ under the weak sun, so I run home – _home?!_ When did the little peasant shack become _home?_ I shake my head to clear it and keep running. By the time I get back I am mostly calm, at least outwardly back to cold indifference and ready for a shower.

Scientia is pacing a fine shine into the wooden floor when I re-enter and he looks dishevelled, stressed even.

“Ravus!” He cries out, “I was…” he takes a breath, “I apologise for my waspishness earlier.”

I say nothing, the sight of him at risk of disarming my sulk, and stomp into the bathroom to shower. I let the lukewarm water fall over my back and shoulders, tipping my head forward to soak the back of my neck; watching as the water pulls my hair forward. It may be time to cut it. I shut off that water and realise that I have no clothes to redress in so I search the storage again and although I can’t find another shirt I do track down some loose fitting pants. I look at myself in the mirror while towelling the sopping mess that is my hair, the scars left by the ring stand out harshly; branching from the join of the prosthesis all across my shoulder, chest and back. Aside from which I do not look too bad for an old man, I smirk at myself – I’m only twenty eight years old – but I feel like I’ve dragged myself though hundreds of years of life.

He’s sitting reading when I emerge, or pretending to at least, so I walk past him and up the stairs. There is a small bedroom up here too, plenty of space for us to have a room each and for him to leave me alone at night.

I hear him coming up the stairs behind me but choose not to turn around.

“Ravus.” The way that he says my name gets my attention, I still don’t turn around. “Ravus, please. Help me. I… I can’t handle this. I’ve always taken care of him, always loved him and now that he’s gone… I’m sorry.” His voice wavers and breath hitches when I turn around, I’m still topless and his eyes rake over my torso. I’m not embarrassed, I’ve been in the army for a long time – nudity doesn’t bother me in the slightest. I’d expect it to be the same for him so am surprised by the blush that rises from the collar of his shirt.

“I cleaned our clothes today, mended what needed mending so your items are in you bedroom.” He says stiffly and I quirk an eyebrow at him.

“Thank you for doing that.” I say sincerely. He is staring at the floor, possibly to avoid my nakedness, possibly out of contriteness. “I’ll go and put a shirt on then.” I walk out again and do just that, he follows me again – I’m not one to enjoy having a shadow but I bear with him. Before I can dress gloved hands loop around my waist and a wet face presses into my back, I stiffen at the contact but don’t move from it. He needs this. I bring my human hand down the rest on his and we stand there for a long while as he gets himself back under control. When he starts to shift I move my hand and he lets go, I can hear him sniffling so give him a moment before I turn round putting my clean shirt on.

“I’m sorry.” He says to the floor and I put a hand under his chin, tilting his head up to look at me.

“It’s alright.” I say simply. “I do not wish to wrap you in cotton wool, I simply want to help you heal ready to face the darkness. You are very young to have been through so much… And if I-” I take a breath, suddenly overwhelmed once more at the loss of my sister. “If I can fill the gaping void that Lunafreya’s death has opened up within me, only for a little while, then maybe I can start to heal also.”

He looks deep into my eyes and I do not flinch away. “Am I merely to be a project Ravus?” He asks softly, without accusation. “Or are we to be friends?”

I run a thumb over his lower lip as it trembles. “Allies in battle make good friends do they not?”

* * *

It’s a few years later that we find ourselves in lestallum at the same time, we have not been constant companions but we have stayed in touch; rarely going a day without at least a text message passing between us. We speak on the phone a lot too, both for business and pleasure; when the burden of our respective grief threatens to crush us and when we can laugh about the good times.

We embrace when we meet on the secluded balcony to his hotel room (now his semi-permanent residence) because it has been far too long. He holds on for longer than usual, tucking his head under my chin and letting out a long, contented breath.

“I have missed you Ravus.” He murmurs into my neck, sending a shiver down my spine. I break the embrace, suddenly feeling quite overwhelmed.

“And I you.” I say quietly. “Shall we?” I gesture to the table and chairs, he nods and pours out two glasses of wine. We talk for a while about everything and nothing, I notice that he is drinking more than is usual for him – well more than he has consumed when we’ve done this before.

“Are you all right Ignis?” I ask eventually when the conversation lulls and he drains the last of the wine.

“Of course.” He says a little too brightly and I regard him suspiciously.

“Are you certain? You seem a little… Off...” _You seem to be drinking rather more than your share of this wine_ I think to myself. He avoids my gaze and gets up a tad unsteadily, moving over the stand at the balcony. I move too and stand beside him, my hand hovering over his arm should he start to fall.

“I… I just have something on my mind...” He sighs.

“Tell me?”

“I’d rather show you...” He says and before I know what’s happening he smashes our lips together in the most uncoordinated kiss that I’ve ever experienced in my life. I am taken completely by surprise and he is nothing if not enthusiastic, I move my hand to his face and cup his cheek; pushing him back ever so slightly and taking control of the kiss. His lips are smooth and plump and he tastes like the sweet red wine which we have imbibed, it tastes better from his mouth than the glass. I nibble on his bottom lip and he groans, I slip my tongue between his lips and massage his firmly with my own. He starts to claw at my shirt and it brings my spiralling back to my senses. I pull away and look down at his beautiful flushed cheeks and swollen lips, his jade eyes have lidded in bliss.

“Ignis… We shouldn’t. You are drunk.” I say, trying to regain my breath. My erection is straining against my pants and I try desperately not to think how long it has been since I made love to anyone.

He glares at me, indignant. “Ravus Nox Fleuret. I am not drunk.” He claims and I raise my eyebrow as he slurs slightly on the ‘Nox’.

“You can call me Ravus.” I say with a grin.

“I want to call you _mine_.” He growls, pulling me back against him again with surprising strength and rolling his hips into mine.

“Nnng. Ignis...” He grabs my arse and causes me to jerk forwards. Our erections grind together and my vision whites out for a second. It’s clearly been too long.

“Forgive me for using liquid courage.” He says breathlessly. “I’ve wanted this for a while, I’ve just never done this before.”

“Never done what Ignis?” I ask softly, running my hand down over his neck to his chest ready to push him away again. He blushes and avoids my gaze, and I understand. He’s a virgin. “Come with me boy.” I take his hand and lead him back into the room, sitting him on the sofa I get him a can of ebony which he accepts readily. “Now tell me, are you a virgin?” He blushes and looks at the floor again so I place a finger under his chin, lifting his beautiful eyes to mine. “It is perfectly acceptable to be.”

“It’s… I-I am too old to have so little experience...” He whispers. “I just never got the chance… And I’ve only really had eyes for Noctis so I...” He trails off as I remove my finger from his chin and move away from him, of course Noctis. It will always be Noctis with him.

“So you are only doing this because you are projecting Noctis onto me?” I say coldly.

“What? No Ravus it’s not like that.”

I stand, feeling hurt and used. _At least it was only a kiss_ I try to tell myself, and head to the bedroom to collect my things. He follows behind me calling out again that it’s not that, begging me to stop. I whirl around and draw myself up to my full height, he stops just short of walking into me. “Then tell me what it is _boy_.”

“I…” He looks up at me desperately and I let my anger surge – it’s better than feeling hurt and inadequate.

“Tell me it’s not a lifelong obsession with a man that you can’t have being substituted on another. Tell me that I’m not just a body to star in a fantasy where you can only see your Prince? Tell me it’s not a drunk man just wanting to lie with another to forget his longing for something that cannot happen?” I’m ranting now, I know, but it’s like the floodgates have opened and every insecurity, every failed relationship, all my pathetic wants and needs are to be blamed on Ignis because _he opened them_. “Are Prince’s just interchangeable to you?”

He slaps me then, hard and I stop shrieking at him. “How _dare_ you.” He hisses at me, pure venom in his voice. “By that logic one could say that you _don’t_ want this because you are projecting Lunafreya onto me.” He sounds completely sober now, and angrier than I’ve ever heard him. “Noctis is completely straight by the way, and completely in love with your sister.”

“So you are using me to get over him!” I shout, the comments about Lunafreya hitting hard. “They say the best way to get over someone is to get under someone Scientia!” My use of his surname seems to be the final nail in the coffin of my verbal assault and he looks on the verge of summoning a dagger to impale me on.

“That’s it!” He yells at me, throwing the first punch with speed I’d assumed him incapable of. I don’t dodge fast enough and he hits me square in the chest, I block his next punches before I retaliate by dropping low and sweeping his legs out from under him. He tumbles backwards onto the floor and I straddle him, holding his arms down and pinning him using my superior size and weight to my advantage. The fight goes out of him and we are both breathing hard, I can feel hot tears on my cheeks to my great shame and I bow my head to form a curtain with my hair. “I can’t bare to be used again.” I pant out brokenly, and he pulls his wrist free from my flesh hand (he has no hope of doing so with the other one), resting it on my thigh.

“I don’t want to use you Ravus.” He says quietly, “I’ve felt this way about you for a long time.”

I let out a long, frustrated sigh and throw my head back; my hair flying back away from my face – my pride be damned. “Felt what?” I don’t particularly want to hear the answer but I need to, I might be able to put this behind me if I do.

“I’ve fallen for you.”

My breath hitches and I stare at him dumbly before leaning down and capturing his mouth with mine. Our second kiss is not much better than the first one as my tears fall onto his face as well as soaking my own, my lips are trembling and I still have one of his hands held above his head. He tenderly strokes my hair with his free one as the kiss turns softer, more loving. I’ve forgotten almost that I’m straddling him until I feel _him_ against me and I groan into his mouth, rolling my hips against him to receive an echoing moan.

“Ahh Ravus… As much as I am enjoying this position I think we should move? Maybe talk a little?” He sighs and smiles when I frown down at him.

“I will move but I can’t promise I’ll let you talk.” I concede, hopping up with ease and holding out my hand to him, his green eyes glimmer promisingly and I know that I’m staring but I can’t drag my eyes away. When my feelings morphed from familial to something else, to _this_ I cannot say. When I started to feel a deep seated happiness from his texts rather than just checking in on him, when he started to call me for no real reason, when he sent me pictures of himself that he’d taken in secret of his reactions to things like Agumentum’s silliness or Amicitia’s training regime.

When his messages or calls were the only thing that kept me going when I felt like giving up on life. When my sword was looking so promising and I could not recall a reason to keep my sorry heart beating. Perhaps when I realised that no one could fill the void that Lunafreya had left in my soul, when I adapted to her loss as best I could and visited Tanenbrea to say the first of many goodbyes that have become a yearly pilgrimage.

“Oh Ravus...” He says softly and moves his hands to my cheeks and brushes yet more tears away with his thumbs. I turn my face into his palm and kiss it, nibbling and sucking until he starts to moan again. I lead him to the bed and sit him on the edge, I go into the washroom and splash cold water onto my face; taking a deep breath and calming myself. I come back into the room and he is sitting cross legged on the bed. “Do you really want this?” I ask him, voice strong. “With me?”

He nods and reaches towards me, I sit down across from him and tug him into my lap. I nudge his nose with mine and he parts his lips willingly, I massage and fight his tongue for dominance and he starts moan and keen. Jade green eyes open to watch me so I break the kiss as his gloved hands start to roam over my chest, tugging desperately at my shirt urgently. “Slow down Ignis,” I breathe to him, “we have all night...” I stand up, lifting him with me and separating us for long enough for me to remove my own shirt. He stares at me, eyes hungry and wanting, but hesitant.

“Do we have longer Ravus, is this just to be a one night stand?” His voice is so quiet, there is no accusation in his tone – just worry.

I stand, shirtless and looking at him as he moves his eyes to the floor. “Ignis. Ignis, look at me?” I pull my shirt back over my head and sit back down on the bed.

“No, no please! I’m sorry, it can be a one night thing if you wish! Just please – let us have tonight?” He should _never_ sound that desperate, that distressed about this and I tell him so.

“Sit with me Ignis.” I say quietly, and he complies wordlessly. “I do not want this to be a ‘one night thing’ as you put it. I don’t want you to do anything that you might come to regret, your first time should be special… Not rushed.”

“Is that how it was for you?” He asks the throw that he’s watching avidly and I really really wish that he hadn’t. I can’t lie to him either, but I don’t want his pity – not now.

“No. Which is why I want it to be for you. I want you to be happy Ignis – your happiness is all I’ve come to want...” I hate how sentimentalised he makes me.

Fortunately he doesn’t press for any more information from me, instead he moves his head up slowly to meet my gaze. “I’ve never kissed anyone properly.” He whispers, “I’ve never done anything.”

“Then let us start there.” I pull him close and run my thumb over his trembling lips, I lean forward and press my own against them softly. I kiss him gently and he starts to mimic me, we both have our eyes open and it feels strange to be kissing someone that I actually _want to_. I move my hands to his neck and run my thumbs over his jaw bone, he gasps a little and I flick his parted lips with my tongue – asking for entry.

He tastes like ebony now, something that I usually can’t stand but it something that is so unequivocally _Ignis_ that I don’t mind. He moves his hands onto my shoulders and up my neck into my hair, there is no battle this time – he lets me explore his mouth with my tongue and presses himself more firmly against him. He slots against me perfectly as if we were puzzle pieces, he’s moved his hands down my back now and starts to run his fingers up my shirt. I withdraw from my explorations and pull back to look at him, his eyes are closed behind his glasses and he is panting – he looks glorious. I move forward and start to undress him slowly, petting him and kissing every spot of skin that I uncover. I learn that he is very keen on his neck being nuzzled and nibbled. I suck up a bruise on one of his collar bones and he lets out a sound so wanton that I very nearly come there and then.

“Mark me? Please Ravus...” He rolls his head back and I move to his exposed throat, he swallows as I lick and nibble his adams apple. I straddle his lap and move my administrations down to his shoulders and chest. He is lean but his muscles are very well defined, he gasps as I scrape my nails over one of his nipples and throws his head back as I take the other between my teeth. “Ravus...” He pants, “I’m not doing anything for you...” Trust him to be worrying about that.

“Ignis,” I reply – voice rough and full of lust. “You are doing _everything_ for me...” I grind my hips against him so that he feels my undeniable hardness. “I want you so much.”

He moves his hands to cup my arse and squeezes none to gently, I bite down on his chest in retaliation and bruise him more forcefully this time knowing that the bruise will last for days. He lets out a small cry of pain which only encourages me. I capture his mouth once more and this time he takes control, his tongue flicking its way through my mouth – tasting every bit of me. We run out of oxygen around the same time and I undo his trousers and get on my knees to remove them and his socks from around his ankles. I stay down and look up at him, jade eyes burning into mine as I move my hands to his hips; I kiss and nibble his inner thigh, leaving another mark as I go. I nuzzle my nose into ashy blonde pubic hair and take in his scent.

“What are you going to do?” He manages to ask, moving his hands to my head to caress my hair, he cries out as I take him in my mouth. I maintain eye contact as I hollow out my cheeks, sucking him down into my throat. I’m incredibly out of practise and my eyes water, I grip his hips and start to lick and suck him until he is fully swollen in my mouth; I can taste salty pre-cum and he is holding onto my hair seemingly for dear life.

“Nnng R-Ravus.” He pants out and I release him from my mouth with a soft pop. He whimpers at the loss and I nibble a trail up his body as I stand, sucking up more small bruises to mark him as my own. I remove my shirt and he takes in my form with half lidded eyes as I strip fully and encourage him to lie down on the bed, I’m hard and leaking so I take myself in hand and use a few strong pumps to coat myself. I lean over him and gather his length in my hand as well, pumping us as one he groans wantonly and moves his hands, scratching deliciously over my ribs. I won’t last long at this rate and neither will he, I reluctantly release us both and hook his heels over my shoulders, wetting his entrance with my tongue – he practically wails in delight, throwing his head back against the pillows as I gently probe until his hole is slick.

He is truly beautiful, head throw back in ecstasy, his green eyes blown black with lust. He looks at me pleadingly. “Please… D-don’t stop. Ravus...” I trail my finger over his plump lips and slide two of the digits in, he catches on quick and sucks and nibbles until they are drenched.

“You have to tell me to stop if you want me to stop Ignis.” I pant out, almost painfully hard now. “It will hurt, try to… try to relax...”

I stroke and probe as slowly as I can, as predicted he clenches hard around my finger and I stop until I feel the muscles relax. “Breathe Ignis, that’s it…” I turn my head and kiss the inside of his leg. I crook my finger just so and watch intently as pleasure he’s never before know explodes across his face.

“R-Ravus!” He cries out, running a shaking hand through his hair. “I n-need more. Please!”

I nod and slowly begin adding my other fingers, scissoring and stretching him. He coos and moans and his hands fist in my hair, it hurts in a good way and I need to be in him. “M-may I t-take you?” I grind out.

“Oh Gods y-yes.” He fumbles in a draw beside the bed and pulls out a little vial of oil. I raise an eyebrow at him but say nothing and he has the good grace to blush. I line myself up and lean over him, kissing and nibbling at his neck and ear lobes. He hisses out in pain and tenses around me.

“Relax darling...” I breathe into his ear and he does, I pass through the tight ring of muscle and almost orgasm at his tight heat.

“M-move, please… I need y-you to move...” He pants and I am eager to oblige. I start with little thrusts, no more really than small movements in my hips and he slides his legs down so that he’s got leverage to pull me against him. The movement adjusts my angle and I hit his prostate with each thrust, there are tears in his eyes but he urges me on. I can feel him tightening around me and know that he’s close, he moans loudly and our sweat slicked bodies slide together gloriously. I crush our lips together and groan into his mouth as he comes, covering us both. I stare into his beautiful eyes as I follow after, emptying myself inside of him and nearly collapsing onto him. We are both breathing heavily and he is trembling so I pull away – he whimpers at the loss and I am quick to reach for my discarded shirt and clean us both haphazardly before laying down beside him, and tugging him into my arms.

He smiles at me blearily, stroking his hand over my face and tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

“I love you Ravus.”

“And I you, Ignis.”


End file.
